


Can This Day Get Any Worse

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Gen, God left me unfinished, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy shit, im in the wrong car..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can This Day Get Any Worse

Aomine opens Tetsu's car door, plopping into the passenger seat and shoving his face into his arms against the dashboard.

"This day literally can't get any worse. I failed my exam, got in a fight with some asshole who _totally fucking deserved it,_ my boyfriend broke up with me, and our roommates are unbearable. Fan-fucking-tastic." Aomine almost-yells.

Because there's no reply, Aomine looks over at the drivers seat and.. wants to die. Sitting there, is a red headed guy, (really attractive) who is mid-bite of a burger, and already has his cheeks full of food like a chipmunk, frozen in place and staring wide eyed at him.

"Uh.. alright. So I totally got in the wrong car." Aomine opens the door.

"That sounds pretty rough though, buddy. Are you okay?" Kagami asks, his kind and caring side taking over (even tho he kinda wants to yell at this guy).

"I dunno man. I guess." Aomine shrugs, looking down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kagami sets down his burger. "I'm Kagami Taiga, by the way."

"I'm Aomine Daiki.." He mutters. "I would love to talk to you, but I should probably go find my friend's actual car."

"I'll give you my number." Kagami says, and grabs a pen, and takes Aomine's arm and writes his number down on it and then a heart.

"Text me or call me to talk whenever you want." Kagami grins. Aomine feels like an angel has appeared. Damn. Okay. He gotta go. He don't need this. Bro he just broke up with someone, he can't go fallin for this angel's charms that quick.

"A-alright." Fuck, he stuttered. He quickly opens the door and runs to find Tetsu's car, and plops down in the passenger seat.

"Okay, so I've had a long day, and I think it just got way better."

"Oh?" Kuroko asks.

"Let me tell you. I just met a fucking angel and if heaven isn't real then I don't know where the FUCK he came from. Like he did not look human. I hate God."

**Author's Note:**

> this just got more and more crack as it went on 
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome !!!!!!


End file.
